


ART: 'I believe I can Fly'

by LFB72



Series: Greek Gods [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Art, Fluff and Angst, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Art Depicting the Merlin cast as Greek gods: Arthur is Apollo, Merlin is Hermes and Mordred is Icarus.Icarus is new in town and asks Apollo to show him around. Hermes is not amused at Icarus flaunting his ridiculously oversized wings.





	ART: 'I believe I can Fly'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts), [Tari_Sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/gifts).



> For the wonderful, Tari_Sue and Clea2011 who came up with this fantastic Greek god AU idea. Check out Tari_Sue delightful and hilarious stories: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050377

[ ](http://imgur.com/3z3cbE3)


End file.
